


A Avians Heart

by Imtheaceinthedeck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avian Lance - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Most characters are just mentiioned, Tags Are Hard, one-shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtheaceinthedeck/pseuds/Imtheaceinthedeck
Summary: This is just for me mostly cause i've had this specific kind of scene in my mind for awhile. Don't ask me why this specifically cause honestly im not even sure. So if you enjoy radom stories of Klance then go ahead and read ^^
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	A Avians Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of background to this tiny story, Lance discovered later on like Keith that he was a Avian(/Alien). Keith and Lance have been dating for almost a year now at least for lance. This story takes place around the time Keith leaves and comes back a few years older than everyone. The story explains a lot of whats going on. Also sorry if i mess anything up it's been awhile since i watched the show.  
> (Extra notes at the end of the story)

Yes Lance will admit that it stung when Keith left to go join the blade and fight against the galra there and he knew it was important for the war, he really did! It just hurt so much worse cause Keith was his alpha and even though they never marked each other to make it official they had an extremely strong bond for an unmated pair. 

So when he left, Lance wasn't handling it very well. He started to shed his feathers and pick at them from Anxiety and pain from being away from his mate. Lance also knew that if he were to continue to do so that he would start missing patches of feathers and he wouldn’t be able to fly and that would just make his mood worse. He had a short temper with the team, except for hunk really hunk always knew how to calm him down a bit. He also was struggling with connecting to red, She was so different from blue and he just wanted to cuddle with the blue lion in her cockpit. She made him feel safe and warm and always made sure he was ok at any moment even outside of battle when they weren’t physically together.

It’s not that he didn’t like the red lion, he definitely liked her because of how close she was with keith. She had his scent, kind of the same energy has him it was nice to have that. The real issue was piloting and communicating with her. She wasn’t has cool and swift as blue was. She tended to be fast and sharp. 

All in all things weren’t going well for Lance. The same could be said for the team really with shiro seemingly on edge all the time and not letting anyone help for no reason. Alura was stressed from trying to connect with blue. Pidge was mostly ok, she was stressed about everything that's been going on of course it just wasn’t affecting her much. HUnk was a little worse because of lance being so stressed it worried hunk. Yes he’s seen his friend maybe get a little frazzled from school assignments from when they went to school. But that was simple to fix and he would always bounce back very quickly. Coran was mostly ok, he mostly was in the same situation pidge was in. The team was just a mess to say the least. 

One thing that happened that lance appreciated a lot and the one good thing that has been happening was how accepting the team was when they discovered he wasn’t fully human himself. Honestly they even seemed a little thrilled by it. They loved petting his feathers and helping him with getting materials for his nest. They even went as far as making a room he can fly around in and a perching area where he can watch the stars. 

Of course he and Keith talked from time to time through the castles facetime? He really wasn’t sure what it was if he was being completely honest. It was always the highlight of his day when he got to talk to Keith when he did. But as time went on he started talking to Keith less and less. Sometimes Lance couldn’t even fall asleep from how much he missed his mate. Then one day he just stopped calling and Lance had no idea why until the leader of the blade called the castle letting them know that Keith had been sent on a mission so he wouldn’t be back for a decent amount of time. 

At this point he hasn’t talked to Keith for over a week and he was heartbroken at this point. Lance at the moment was sitting on his perch and looking out at the stars as small whine escaping him as he thought of his mate. He curled his wings around him in a form of comfort. Feeling the softness and their gentle touch like they knew he was close to breaking. 

“Keith please come back soon...I need you” he whimpered to the starry sky like it could bring him what he wanted most

After an hour or so of watching the stars Lance begrudgingly gets up to go take a nap and snuggle up in his nest. His footsteps are heavy making a light thumping sound on the metallic floor that would gently echo through the halls. As he was waking he comped through his Brown wings to find any loose feathers that might be in them. Right as he was about to reach his room Alura’s voice rang through the castle with a sound of urgency.

“Paladins meet me in the docking bay! Keith has returned!”

He went rigid as soon as he herd that. Those words seemed to go in slow motion in his mind and at the same time rang through his mind in disbelief. Then came questions...

“Where had he been?”

“why hadn’t he contacted him!?”

“Why is he coming to the castle instead of just contacting them from the blades base?”

And so on they went for what seemed like minutes which was actually a mere 3. But then next thing he did was fly overwhelming joy consuming has he went to go find his mate. His wings launched him into the air pushing him with as much force as possible. He wanted to do so many things with now that he was back! But the main thing he wanted to do was cuddle with Keith in his best until he forgot all about the pain he felt from the time he had been gone. 

As he flew closer to th3 docking area he could smell Sandy land and Sharp cinnamon. It was Keith! That was his scent! Lance was ready to hold his Mate in his arms. 

That's until he got a good look at the Galra male himself…

He was different….so different from the last time he'd seen him. He knew that people change their looks and people can just change over time. But Keith look like a completely different person. Except with similar features that were the same. Like his eyes, those purple eyes that he loved, his body shape and his hair. Other than that though he looked nothing like himself. 

His heart started to pick up panic consuming him. 

This wasn't his Keith. Where did his alpha go? Why wasn't he here like alura said? Lance’s wings puffed up from the panic he was feeling, his breathing started to increase to. Lance didn't know what to do. should he run? Should he go up and asked everyone what was happening? As his mind continued to spiral down into a mess of thoughts and questions he hadn't realized that hunk had been calling his name. 

“LANCE” Hunk shouted towards him making the said avian flinch up in surprise snapping out of his stupor “Don't you want to talk to Keith?” 

“Keith…” He mumbled looking in the direction hunk was motioning to 

That's when he and Keith finally made eye contact after all this time. Keith radiated happiness from seeing Lance you could tell he had missed him so much. But Lance just looked more frightened, more anxious his wings puffing up even more than they had been. Keith's face went from Happy to confused and worried for his Mate.

“Lance?” 

That's what made Lance snap.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read my story, thanks! i honestly didn't think anyone would. If you want to see me write more just let me know cause i've been looking for an excuse for writing! Anyways thanks for reading again 
> 
> ~Byeeeeee


End file.
